Revenge
by raindancer37
Summary: Hook is back and he is plotting revenge. He kidnapps the beautiful Wendy, who is now 17 in an effort to trap his life-long rival Peter Pan. Throughout the adventure, Peter realizes feelings for Wendy that he never thought possible.
1. Wendy

"Bye Wendy!!!" Michelle called from the bus. "Call me when you get home, right?!"

"I will! Bye!!" Wendy yelled back. She smiled as Michelle tried to pull her head back through the bus window, promptly smacking it into the top of the bus. "Smooth!" she called after the bus. Michelle's hand stuck out the window making an obscene gesture in Wendy's direction.

Wendy chuckled to herself as she walked home, shivering slightly from the crisp, England autumn air. "Why did summer have to end so soon?" she thought, pulling her jacket tighter around her thin frame.

A shadow flew above her. Instinctively, she looked up, but it was only a sparrow.

Wendy sighed. It had been five years since her trip to Never Land, and now it seemed only a childish dream. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if someday, Peter would keep his promise and return to her.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was going.

"Oof!" she said as she ran into a passing stranger. "Sorry about that sir." The man didn't answer, but simply stared at her for a moment, then walked on. Wendy shivered. She didn't like the way those coal black eyes made her feel.

She was so fightened by the strangers odd actions, that she ran the few blocks to her house and didn't stop until she was safely inside the door.

"Wendy? Is that you?" her mother called from the kitchen.

Wendy didn't answer at first as she panted, trying to catch her breath. "Yea mum!" she said finally. "

"Oh, well, how was your day darling?" she asked, coming into the foyer.

"Eh, it was." she said, shrugging one shoulder. "I've got loads of homework though, so I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Alright honey, I have to go pick up Michael from school, and then we are going to go see John's school play. Your father won't be home until tommorow so you'll be by yourself tonight." she said, taking a quick look in the mirror before grabbing her jacket and kissing her eldest daughter on the cheek. "Goodbye love, there are leftovers in the fridge."

"Bye mum. Have fun." Wendy said before she closed the door after her mother and ran upstairs to her room.


	2. Back in Neverland

Thunder shook the small house, making Wendy shiver in fear. She hated being alone in the house during a storm. Her mother wasn't due home for another hour or so and as she lay in bed, the darkness began playing tricks on her mind.

Every shadow seemed to move as though it belonged to an evil demon just waiting for her to turn away and then pounce on her. The slightest sound made her jump and reach for her lamp only to find that nothing was there.

She pulled the covers over her head and tried to block out the occasional claps of thunder and flashes of lightning. She was just beginning to fall asleep when she saw something move through the netting of her comforter.

Quickly she pulled the covers off of her head and flipped on the light. Wait, something was wrong, no light. The storm had knocked the power out. With a squeak of fear Wendy jumped out of bed and reached into her desk drawer for a flashlight.

She quickly made sure that no one was in her room and was about to go back to bed when a creaking from downstairs made the back of her neck stand up. There was only one pair of boots that made that noise.

Shaking with fear, Wendy dropped to her knees, crawled under her bed and wrenched open the floorboard. She reached her hand inside and her hand closed around the dagger that Peter had given her just before they had left Neverland.

Flashback:

"Take this," Peter whispered in her ear, "it will keep you safe, but only use it when you have to."

Back:

Wendy crept downstairs, clutching the dagger in her sweaty hand.

"Hook!!!" she called, trying to steady her shaking voice. "Didn't you get enough last time? Peter kicked your ass and you still came back for more!!"

Wendy circled the house three times before she was convinced that he was gone. She turned to go back upstairs when the butt of a pistol cracked her across the head. Wendy crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap. Behind her a dark man in a feathered hat grinned, flashing several gold teeth. Hook was back.


End file.
